


Слабость, С Которой Трудно Справиться

by Nadis



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Bromance, First Kiss, M/M, Rating: PG13, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 10.000-15.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-23
Updated: 2010-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика, в котором Брэдли с Колином пьют газировку на парковке, присматривают за котом соседки и едут в Нью-Йорк, чтобы встретить там Новый Год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слабость, С Которой Трудно Справиться

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of As Far As Weakness Goes, This One's Hard To Beat by schmoooop.  
> Ссылки на оригинал нет, потому что автор удалил текст из Сети.  
> Разрешение на перевод: получено  
> Бета переводчика: Ле Снег  
> Описанные в фике события — вымысел чистой воды.
> 
> [Скачать фик одним файлом](http://yadi.sk/d/At-qIVSj6ARRs) (в формате doc)

        **Часть 1**

       Они не встречаются, это другое. Колин даже не уверен, нравится ли ему Брэдли в таком смысле, не уверен, что ему вообще стоит об этом задуматься, и уж тем более не уверен насчет Брэдли — думал ли тот когда-нибудь, чтобы начать с ним встречаться. Хотя на самом деле все это не так уж и важно.  
       Когда они идут на свидание в первый раз, стоит август, и погода только-только начинает меняться. Совсем чуть-чуть, на деревьях еще очень мало желтых листьев. Но на улице уже гораздо прохладнее, воздух стал каким-то наэлектризованным и приятно пахнет свежестью. Когда Колин идет по улице, листья, что опускаются на его волосы, самых разных оттенков красного и зеленого. Осень еще не вступила в свои права окончательно. Еще не слишком холодно, но уже и не очень тепло. Погода стоит как в детстве, когда в воздухе еще не висел смог, и легкий ветерок приносил с собой аромат теплого солнечного дня.  
       Колин снова начинает кутаться в несколько слоев одежды — от мягких свитеров до плотных толстовок из полиэстера. Он подумывает, не начать ли носить бини*, но еще слишком рано, и кроме того, когда он ее носил, Нил всегда его поддразнивал — говорил, что Колин выглядит в ней, как бездомный, особенно когда ему лень было бриться. Особенно в то время в колледже, когда Колин отрастил еще и баки, потому что хотел доказать, что он больше не ребенок, и что его решение пойти в школу драмы — вовсе не фантазии. Тогда его мотивы были глупыми и чересчур наивными, но Колин скучает по этому. Скучает по своему упрямству. По чувству неуязвимости. А еще по своей старой прическе, по тому, как он специально отращивал волосы, чтобы спрятать уши.  
       Зимой Колин отращивал челку, пока она не начинала лезть в глаза. Он носил шляпы и шарфы, и они неплохо смотрелись с его волосами, и к тому же защищали от свирепого декабрьского ветра. Главное — Колин чувствовал, что волосы придают ему оригинальности. Окутывают ореолом таинственности. И прикрывают уши.  
       Но больше всего Колин скучает по возможности долго находиться на солнце. Он хочет снова загорать, пока голова не закружится от жары, пока кожа не станет розовой и не начнет облезать от солнечных ожогов. Как бы там ни было, это все из-за «Мерлина». И хотя он наслаждается жизнью, зная, что это его уникальный шанс, есть парочка вещей (парочка вещей, которые дарят ему ощущение своего «Я»), от которых Колину пришлось отказаться — и он жалеет об этом.  
       А потом он знакомится с Брэдли, и они быстро становятся друзьями, ну, вроде как. Да, они начинают проводить много времени вместе, но из одного же не обязательно вытекает другое. Просто Брэдли постоянно околачивается где-то рядом. Он врывается в жизнь Колина без предупреждения, как нечто странное и глупое, вроде вечеринки-сюрприза по случаю дня рождения или запуска фейерверков. Брэдли и сам немного странный и глупый, по-своему. Но опять же, возможно, все совсем не так, как кажется, и это Колин вторгается в жизнь Брэдли, как непредвиденный дождь, и теперь Брэдли никак не может избавиться от желания подобраться к нему поближе, расправить его, как смятые страницы книги. Колину нравится так думать. Немного по-детски, но тем не менее. Именно так.  
       На самом деле, тут много всего намешано. Время; новая обстановка — Франция, Кардифф, Глостер, огромные средневековые замки с влажными каменными стенами; люди, с которыми они сейчас работают: Кэти, Эйнджел, Тони, Ричард, Джонни, Джулиан, обслуживающий персонал, даже приглашенные актеры. Так мало времени на то, чтобы впитать в себя все изменения, и Колин немного запутался.  
       В августе на деревьях еще не так мало листьев, как в октябре. Воздух еще теплый, и яркие краски улиц все так же слепят глаза по утрам. Примерно в это время Брэдли и спрашивает его, не сходить ли им куда-нибудь попозже. Он предлагает это небрежно, словно эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову, чтобы Колин не подумал, будто это свидание. Тот уклончиво отвечает: «Может быть», оставляя себе возможность отказаться, если передумает, и чтобы они могли посмеяться над этим позже, в перерывах между съемками.  
       Идет дождь, и они все еще во Франции, и Колин до сих пор теряется в лабиринте улочек и музеев. Он обожает французский, его особенности и произношение, то, как резко слова слетают с языка, обретая форму. Ему нравится здесь.  
       Брэдли подбегает к нему на съемочной площадке, держа в руке зонт с синими и белыми полосами и блестящей серебряной ручкой. Он бежит по двору, пиная камешки. И когда притормаживает перед Колином, тот поднимает взгляд, отрываясь от книги — сборника коротких рассказов Сэлинджера. Поля у книги испещрены каракулями, а некоторые страницы загнуты. Он купил ее в букинистическом магазине недалеко от гостиницы, на углу какой-то улочки, где полным-полно сувенирных магазинов и уютных кафе.  
       Брэдли прикасается коленом к колену Колина, мягко сталкивая их вместе. «Эй», — говорит он тихо, а потом наклоняется вперед, чтобы укрыть Колина от моросящего дождя. С зонта стекают тонкие серебряные струйки, заполняя трещины в земле. Брэдли наклоняется вперед еще немного, и мерцающие капли дождя попадают ему на волосы. Колин почти ощущает его запах. Ни с чем не сравнимый, приятный запах дождя, смешавшийся с теплом его кожи.  
       — Ты мокрый, — озвучивает очевидное Брэдли и легонько подталкивает Колина ногой. Ему нравится это делать — пинать Колина, сталкиваться с ним нарочно. Иногда он будто бы нечаянно пихает его локтем в бок. А иногда приобнимает одной рукой без всяких прелюдий, просто подходит ближе и заставляет Колина встать рядом. Прикосновения Брэдли неожиданны, и Колин все еще не уверен, нравится ли ему это или нет. В первый раз он не знал, что и думать. Но за первым разом тут же последовал второй, затем третий, и так далее, пока Колин не потерял счет и перестал пытаться расшифровать их скрытый смысл.  
       Колин пожимает плечами.  
       — Уже нет, — отвечает он, — и спасибо за... — он показывает на зонт, отчего-то не договорив до конца. И улыбается. — Милый зонт, кстати. Большой. Уютный. Совсем как ты.  
       Брэдли фыркает.  
       — Ну, я даже не знаю, Колин, — Брэдли демонстративно поднимает глаза к небу, но видно, что он едва сдерживает улыбку, — уютный — это еще куда ни шло, но большой? И раз уж мы заговорили об этом, большой в ширину или в высоту?  
       Колин смеется. Рядом с ним стоит складной стул, но Брэдли не садится, пока нет. Вместо этого он делает шаг вперед, и теперь они так близко, что их ботинки соприкасаются. Брэдли двигает немного ногой. Ботинки у него в грязи, и она уже начинает подсыхать.  
       — Так вот, Колин, — говорит он и дотрагивается ботинком до щиколотки Колина, — эй, Колин. Послушай меня, приятель. Брось читать.  
       Колин бросает читать. Но видимо этого недостаточно, потому что Брэдли наклоняется и ловко выхватывает книгу у него из рук.  
       — Эй, я вообще-то читал, — возмущается Колин, но тут же расплывается в улыбке, — отдай обратно! — он делает слабую попытку вырвать книгу из рук Брэдли, но тот только возводит глаза к небу и засовывает ее в карман куртки.  
       — Хочешь, сходим куда-нибудь поужинать? — спрашивает он, и Колин даже немного теряется от того, как небрежно это звучит.  
       — Мне скучно, старик, — продолжает Брэдли, — здесь ведь нечего делать. В смысле, до города полтора часа, и таксисты дерут втридорога. Так вот, — он пожимает плечами, закусив губу и уставившись на лужу грязи, в которой они стоят, — так вот, давай сходим куда-нибудь. Поужинаем. Что-то вроде этого. Займемся чем-нибудь, чем обычно занимаются французы. Здесь. Во Франции, — он моргает. — Ну, то есть, в основном.  
       Колин смеется.  
       — Брэдли Джеймс, — говорит он медленно, поглядывая на Брэдли из-под ресниц, — ты приглашаешь меня на свидание?  
       Брэдли усмехается, но отчего-то краснеет и начинает запинаться, снова сталкивает их колени вместе и хлопает Колина по плечу.  
       — Что если приглашаю? — с ухмылкой спрашивает он, задирая подбородок. — Ты бы согласился? Согласился бы пойти со мной на свидание, Колин? В кино и все такое? Съесть парочку французских булок и выпить красного вина или что они тут во Франции обычно делают?  
       — Нет. Не совсем. В смысле — не знаю, — Колин с трудом сохраняет серьезное выражение лица, — мама запрещает мне встречаться с англичанами, Брэдли. Говорит, у большинства из них не все в порядке с головой.  
       Брэдли смеется.  
       — Правда? Странно. А я думал, это у ирландцев не все в порядке с головой. Весь этот зеленый. Лепреконы, четырехлистники, Несси.  
       Колин странно на него смотрит.  
       — Несси из Шотландии, Брэдли.  
       Тот пропускает его слова мимо ушей и плюхается на складной стул рядом с ним, вытянув ноги. И говорит:  
       — И к твоему сведению, я не чистокровный англичанин. У меня смешанные корни. Но так даже лучше. С точки зрения генетики я просто сокровище.  
       На что Колин отвечает:  
       — Серьезно? А я и не знал, — и они ненадолго умолкают.  
       Брэдли начинает смеяться.  
       — Ну ладно, ладно, я стопроцентный англичанин. Просто хотел проверить, купишься ты на это или нет.  
       Колин неопределенно хмыкает, задумчиво надувая щеки. Смотрит, как один из каскадеров размахивает сверкающим мечом. Напротив них съемочная команда изо всех сил старается укрыть оборудование от дождя зонтами и защитным пластиком.  
       После секундной паузы Брэдли спрашивает:  
       — Это значит да?  
       — Неа, — отвечает Колин с улыбкой и поворачивается к нему, — мне нужно еще кое-что прочитать. Я как раз этим и занимался, когда ты украл у меня книгу, — он делает вид, что недоволен. Брэдли лишь смотрит на него каким-то странным взглядом и пожимает плечами.  
       — С тобой так скучно иногда, старик, — вздыхает он, — не забывай про настоящую жизнь. Тебе это не повредит, если хочешь знать, — он с надеждой поднимает брови, — тебе будет весело со мной, — обещает он.  
       — Да неужели, — откликается Колин, скрещивая руки на груди. Он зевает и откидывает голову назад, потирая уголки глаз тыльной стороной ладони. Брэдли наблюдает за ним, а затем отворачивается, пробормотав что-то вроде: «Кто-то слишком много читает, потому и не высыпается».  
       И просто потому, что сейчас самое время для шуток, Колин решает его немного подразнить:  
       — А ты подаришь мне цветы и будешь держать меня за руку? — на что Брэдли отвечает смехом и чуть краснеет от смущения.  
       — Я не то имел в виду. Заткнись, — с досадой говорит он, ерзая на стуле и качая головой. — Ну, давай же, Колин. Только ты и я, парень с парнем, — небольшая пауза, и оба начинают истерически ржать, причем Брэдли сгибается пополам и почти падает со стула от смеха.  
       — Ладно, это было немного по-гейски, — фыркает Брэдли. Он наклоняется к Колину, и тот практически ощущает его тепло, его запах, смешавшийся с запахом одеколона и пота. Колин смотрит на него, осторожно вдыхая.  
       — Если я скажу да, — говорит он, взмахнув рукой, — если скажу да, ты отдашь мне книгу?  
       — Может быть, — говорит Брэдли, наклоняясь ближе. Он вытягивает ногу, дотрагиваясь ботинком до ноги Колина, — там видно будет.  
       — Что будет видно?  
       Брэдли только улыбается. Колин долго смотрит на него, потом пожимает плечами и тоже прикасается к ноге Брэдли своей. Движение крошечное, почти незаметное, но его оказывается достаточно, чтобы Брэдли с облегчением выдохнул и рассмеялся, засчитывая это как согласие.  
       — Вполне справедливо, — говорит Колин, снова уставившись на противоположную сторону. Дождь стихает. Люди возвращаются к работе, скидывая куртки. — Ладно, не важно. Ровно в семь вечера. Не опаздывай, Брэдли.  
       — Ты что? — смеется Брэдли. — Моя комната рядом с твоей. Как я могу опоздать?  
       — Прихорашиваясь? — рискует предположить Колин.  
       — Я не прихорашиваюсь. Я выгляжу бесподобно, даже когда только что встал с постели.  
       Колин пожимает плечами, скрывая улыбку. И просто потому, что ему так хочется, добавляет:  
       — И кстати, у меня аллергия на цветы.  
       Брэдли улыбается, в его глазах удивительно мягкое выражение, и уголки губ приподняты лишь чуть-чуть. Слово, которое приходит Колину в голову, — нежно, Брэдли смотрит на него нежно. Такие мысли немного тревожат его, но он не знает, как сказать это по-другому.  
       Брэдли протягивает ладонь, чтобы проверить, идет ли еще дождь, и говорит:  
       — У тебя аллергия на все, приятель. Я рад, что хоть на меня ее нет, — и встает, вот так вот, быстро и без предупреждения, складывая зонт. Он стоит перед Колином, протягивая ему руку. Колин берет ее, не раздумывая, и Брэдли поднимает его на ноги, так же быстро, одним рывком, и Колин моргает, когда они снова сталкиваются плечами и бедрами. Рука у Брэдли теплая и сухая, кожа вокруг ногтей треснула и начала облезать.  
       — Ну, — говорит Колин немного погодя и отпускает руку, — если буду находиться с тобой слишком долго, все может измениться. Могу и сыпью покрыться в какой-то момент.  
       Брэдли усмехается и пихает его локтем в бок.  
         
       *  
         
       В пять часов, когда заканчиваются съемки, они идут обратно в гостиницу, в свои раздельные номера. Колин бреется, откидывая голову назад. Он ненавидит свою новую прическу, она открывает слишком много — его впалые щеки, резкие углы лица, слишком острые, думает он, слишком тонкие — и изо всех сил пытается сделать так, чтобы волосы прикрывали уши. Когда Колин заканчивает одеваться, то ложится на постель, стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не помять одежду. Он вертит в руках сотовый, читает старые смс-ки и почти засыпает, когда Брэдли наконец стучит в дверь.  
       — Готов? — спрашивает он, когда Колин открывает дверь. Такое ощущение, что у них свидание, и ощущение это довольно странное. Брэдли одет как обычно: на нем куртка, джинсы с кислотной обработкой и поношенные кроссовки. Он улыбается, прикрывая рот кулаком.  
       — А ты приоделся. Вау. Застегнут на все пуговицы и все такое. Мило.  
       Колин заливается краской и воздевает взгляд к потолку. Проводит ладонями вверх-вниз по рукам, вдруг смутившись.  
       — Я думал... — начинает он и умолкает. О чем же он думал? — Вся моя одежда в стирке, но у меня, кажется, была толстовка в чемодане. Давай, я переоденусь и встречу тебя внизу через пять минут?  
       Брэдли фыркает и начинает смеяться.  
       — Нет. Нет, оставь, как есть, — говорит он, улыбаясь. Дотрагивается до Колина, приглаживает его волосы, задевая ладонью ухо, и Колин непонимающе моргает.  
       — У тебя волосы торчали в разные стороны, старик, — говорит Брэдли, как будто это что-то объясняет. — Ты что, в постели валялся, пока ждал меня?  
       — Нет, — лжет Колин. Брэдли улыбается. Он не предлагает Колину руку, нет, но снова сталкивается с ним плечом и опирается на него всем телом, шепча что-то о потрясном местечке, которое он недавно нашел, где учитывают вкусы таких, как Колин — «со склонностью к овощам».  
       С ним всегда так. Колин понятия не имеет, может, Брэдли уделяет так много внимания и прикасается так же часто не только к нему. Он видел, как тот смеется и сталкивается плечами и с другими людьми на съемках, но каждый раз, когда Брэдли делает это с ним, он чувствует себя особенным, хоть это и глупо, и странно. Он сам не знает, почему. Просто Брэдли оказывает такое воздействие на людей. Все хотят стать его другом.  
       Час спустя они шагают бок о бок в город. В восемь вечера на улицах тихо и безлюдно. Магазины уже закрыты. На некоторых кафе уже висит табличка «закрыто», и от того, что они идут вот так, молча, вдыхая прохладный воздух, у Колина почему-то кружится голова. Он поворачивается к Брэдли как раз тогда, когда тот поворачивается к нему. Они встречаются глазами и улыбаются, а потом начинают смеяться. Прохожий бросает на них настороженный взгляд и торопится быстрее их обойти. Брэдли смеется еще громче.  
       Тот ресторан, где, по словам Брэдли, учитывают вкусы «любителей овощей» открыт только четыре дня в неделю, с одиннадцати утра до восьми вечера. И сегодня не один из этих дней.  
       — Не переживай, — говорит Брэдли, хлопая Колина по спине и приобнимая за плечи, когда они снова идут по улице, — я знаю место, где есть все, что ты хочешь. Все.  
       Колин сомневается в этом, это же невозможно. Пятнадцать минут спустя Брэдли подводит его к супермаркету.  
       — Это супермаркет, — говорит Колин, не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли стукнуть Брэдли и уйти.  
       — Ага, — откликается Брэдли, сжимая его плечо и улыбаясь во все тридцать два, — это он и есть, Колин. Точно. И в нем есть все, что ты хочешь. Все, — он повторяет это «все» и становится похож на слетевшего с катушек покупателя.  
       Колин как-то странно смотрит на него. Он голоден и устал от шатания по городу, ступни у него занемели от новых кожаных туфлей, и когда он начинает смеяться и рассказывать Брэдли все это, тот только таращится на него, как на сумасшедшего. В каком-то смысле, думает Колин, он и правда спятил. Приоделся для выхода в городе, где главное развлечение — супермаркет с дорогущими товарами, доставленными из разных стран Европы и Азии. Он тянет Брэдли за рукав, пытаясь затащить его внутрь. Это точно не свидание.  
       — Ну же. Ты обещал купить мне что-нибудь поесть.  
       — Когда это? — смеется в ответ Брэдли. — Эй! — он снова сталкивается с ним плечами. — Колин, у меня при себе денег не очень много, так что. Так что. Выбирай что-нибудь недорогое и постарайся держаться подальше от, ну, ты понял, фруктов там и овощей, они здесь ужасно дорогие. Этим французам, видимо, и в голову не приходит самим собрать фрукты и подоить своих коров, — он пожимает плечами и пытается не отстать от Колина, накладывающего в корзину всякую дрянь.  
       — Эй! Эй, Колин! Старик, я же сказал, держись подальше от этого, — с улыбкой говорит Брэдли, подбегая к нему. Они кладут в корзины хлеб и бутылки с содовой. Брэдли покупает молоко и пакетик «Скиттлз» и вынимает из корзины Колина все слишком дорогое и то, что ему не нравится, — например, бутылки со свежевыжатым апельсиновым соком и коробку мандаринов с сухофруктами. Когда они расплачиваются, Брэдли бормочет что-то насчет того, что разорится, если будет гулять с Колином регулярно.  
       — В следующий раз счет делим пополам, — обещает Брэдли, и Колин спрашивает себя, а будет ли он, следующий раз. Не то чтобы он надеялся или еще что. Он не слишком много размышляет об этом, а несколько минут спустя, когда они сидят за магазином, на парковке, с кучей еды, сваленной между ними, и на темно-синем небе нет ни одной звезды, и их освещают лишь огни улиц, отбрасывая тени на скулы, Колин вообще ни о чем не думает.  
       Брэдли открывает все подряд, шурша оберткой, но начинает он с пакетика чипсов.  
       Они хрустят ими и смеются с открытым ртом, запивая соленый вкус бутылкой «Пепси», которую они делят между собой, передавая друг другу из рук в руки, пока горлышко не становится влажным от слюны. Колину это не нравится, и он так прямо и говорит об этом.  
       — Боже, ты такой... такой... — Брэдли раздраженно фыркает, недовольно качая головой, выхватывает бутылку из-под губ Колина и вытирает горлышко своей рубашкой. — Да даже слова подходящего нет, Колин. Странный просто-напросто не охватывает все. Сказал бы девчонка, но не хочу показаться женофобом. И волосы у тебя слишком темные, чтобы назвать тебя рыжим. Если ты их, конечно, не покрасил. Хотя нет, — он улыбается так, словно знает какой-то секрет, — я же видел волосы на твоем теле.  
       — Эй, — протестует Колин, смеясь, когда Брэдли отдает ему бутылку, — а ты немного извращенец, да?  
       Брэдли фыркает, закатив глаза.  
       — Не говори ерунды, — говорит он, небрежно взмахнув рукой и закидывая конфетку в рот. Какое-то время они молча сидят, освещенные огнями улиц, пока Брэдли не предлагает сыграть в игру.  
       — Давай посмотрим, закину я тебе в рот конфетку или нет. Встань немного подальше, наклони голову набок, нет, на другой, Колин, вот так, — ухмыляется он, — вот так. — Брэдли бросает конфетки и промахивается пять раз из шести. Он попадает Колину в глаз, в нос, в подбородок, в щеку, пока у того не начинают трястись колени от смеха, и он, задыхаясь от хохота, валится на землю. Колин резко вдыхает, и его легкие наполняются тяжелым запахом собирающегося дождя.  
       — Брэдли! Брэдли, ты лузер! — смеется он, все еще скорчившись на земле. — Дай я. Давай, теперь моя очередь, — он хватает пакетик «Скиттлз», и Брэдли вытирает ладони о джинсы, пачкая их краской с конфет и крошками.  
       — Ладно, — говорит он. — Давай проверим, какой ты меткий. Валяй, Колин. — И улыбается так, что Колину хочется улыбнуться в ответ.  
       Колин промахивается три раза из пяти, и на четвертый Брэдли хватается за горло, широко раскрыв глаза в ужасе. Он начинает отплевываться, и хрипеть, и кашлять, а потом вдруг падает на землю замертво. Колин подходит к нему, закатив глаза, и легонько толкает его ногой.  
       — Перестань, вставай уже, Брэдли.  
       Брэдли и не думает подниматься. Он вообще не шевелится.  
       — Здесь грязно. Тут даже мог кто-нибудь нассать. Брэдли?  
       Колин растерянно моргает. Он встает на колени рядом с Брэдли и прикладывает к его шее два пальца. Сердце у него все еще бьется. Он все еще дышит. И это же просто конфетка, ради всего святого, с чего бы ему валяться на земле, будто он в коме?  
       — Попался, — вдруг говорит Брэдли, хватая Колина за руку. Его ладонь полностью обхватывает запястье Колина, и тот хмурится, вздыхая, и хочет стукнуть Брэдли по башке, но не делает этого.  
       — Заткнись, — откликается он, краснея.  
       — А ты испугался, правда?  
       — Просто не хотелось тащить твой труп по всему городу, если бы ты вдруг умер от того, что подавился конфеткой, — парирует Колин, — ты ведь тяжелый, знаешь ли. А до гостиницы полчаса. Это был бы для меня очень долгий путь.  
       Брэдли смеется и наконец отпускает запястье Колина. Они так и проводят весь вечер, запихивая в рот конфетки, чипсы и шоколад, пачкая губы и рукава рубашек. К тому времени, как они заканчивают, их кожа пахнет сахаром и газированными напитками; уже поздно, и магазин у них за спиной давно закрылся.  
       Колин уже устал смеяться. Прохожий, поравнявшийся с ними, держит над головой зонт, ярко-красный, как помада, и блестящий от капелек серебра. Начался дождь.  
       — Твою мать, — ругается Брэдли сквозь зубы, и Колин в первый раз замечает, как близко они стоят. Плечом к плечу, как всегда, но сегодня все немного по-другому. Может быть, это обилие сахара в крови делает его мысли неповоротливыми, как у пьяного, а может, это капли дождя в волосах Брэдли. Может быть, и то, и другое, может, ни то, ни другое. Дождь начинает идти сильнее, раскрашивая одежду и приглаживая волосы.  
       — Хочешь переждать? — кричит Брэдли сквозь шум, слегка подталкивая его локтем. Колин непонимающе моргает и глупо переспрашивает, отплевываясь от дождя:  
       — Что переждать?  
       — Дождь, придурок. Иначе промокнем до нитки! — смеется Брэдли. И его смех доносится словно издалека, как будто Колин наблюдает за ним из хрустального шара или из другого мира.  
       Не дожидаясь ответа, Брэдли тащит его под навес какого-то книжного магазина. Магазин закрыт, но за матовым стеклом видно, как какой-то мужчина расставляет книги на полках. Изнутри доносятся приглушенные звуки джаза, трубачи плавно играют, постепенно увеличивая темп, и внезапно вступает пианист.  
       Колин знает этот магазин. Он приходит сюда время от времени, когда больше нечем заняться, а спать в свободное время уже надоело. В магазине продаются старые путеводители и потрепанные копии коротких рассказов на английском. Владелец магазина очень любезен и носит слуховой аппарат. Он говорит со всеми громким голосом и очень простыми предложениями, так обычно разговаривают с иностранцами или с тугодумами.  
       — Эй, я знаю этот магазин, — говорит вдруг Колин, и Брэдли отрывает взгляд от чего-то на противоположной стороне улицы:  
       — Правда?  
       Колин кивает.  
       — Та книга, которую ты взял в заложники (я надеюсь, ты не забыл ее отдать, кстати), я купил ее здесь. И дешево.  
       — Дешевые вещи во Франции редкость, — серьезно отвечает Брэдли, — все втридорога и даже нормального молока нет. Только эта растворимая муть. Я хочу домой.  
       Колин с улыбкой соглашается.  
       — Я тоже. Мне по-настоящему повезло, что я нашел это место. Дешево, тихо, чувствуешь себя как дома, ну, в каком-то смысле. Ага.  
       — А мне повезло, что я нашел... — Брэдли не договаривает. — Ты что это, дрожишь? Колин, дружище, ты в порядке? У тебя такой вид... отсутствующий, еще хуже, чем обычно. Если такое вообще возможно.  
       Колин бросает на него недовольный взгляд. Брэдли только смеется. Колин проводит ладонями по рукам, вверх и вниз, снова и снова, чтобы вернуть хоть чуточку тепла. Ему немного холодно, и ладони влажные и липкие.  
       — Мне просто немного холодно.  
       — Это оттого, что ты ешь только овощи?  
       — Я же не осуждаю тебя за решения, которые ты принимаешь в жизни, — говорит ему Колин, но не слишком резко, — вот и ты меня не осуждай.  
       — Я тебя не осуждаю, — хихикает Брэдли. А потом сводит брови и легонько подталкивает руку Колина в качестве извинения, касается ее тыльной стороны один раз и убирает руку.  
       — Правда, не осуждаю. Прости, старик. Колин. Я хочу сказать... — он пожимает плечами, закусив губу, и придвигается ближе, бросая взгляд на улицу, где мимо них проезжает велосипедист, поднимая брызги. Брэдли снова смотрит на него, задумчиво наклонив голову. А потом вдруг тепло возвращается, плотное и тяжелое, с приятным запахом дождя. Колин чуть краснеет, но не ничего не говорит.  
       — Я тебя не осуждаю, — повторяет Брэдли низким голосом. — Тебе тепло? Замерз, да? По крайней мере выглядишь именно так.  
       Колин пожимает плечами. И так ведь понятно. Театрально вздохнув, Брэдли снимает куртку и небрежно набрасывает ее Колину на плечи, так что тому приходится самому ее поправлять, засунув руки в рукава, чтобы она окончательно с него не слетела.  
       — Спасибо, — говорит он немного погодя, взглянув на Брэдли украдкой. Руки у того в карманах брюк, и на нем белая футболка с логотипом Карлсберг. Колин начинает смеяться. Брэдли спрашивает его, что смешного, и он просто качает головой. Говорит, что ничего смешного, потому что в каком-то смысле так оно и есть.  
       Куртка Брэдли теплая изнутри, с мягкими, как пух, карманами, и сразу становится ясно, что у нее очень длинная история. Куртка пахнет тысячью и одним запахом, пахнет Брэдли, и у Колина внезапно возникает непреодолимое желание застегнуть ее до подбородка, чтобы было еще теплее, чтобы он мог скрыться под несколькими слоями хлопка и спутанных ниток. Но у него не хватает на это духу, пока нет. И ему все равно уже не так холодно, так что на самом деле в этом нет особой надобности.  
       Куртка пахнет потом, лосьоном после бритья, а еще содовой, которую Брэдли пролил на рукава, и совсем чуть-чуть грязью, зеленой, и густой, и влажной, а все остальное — лишь то, что осталось от его тепла, проникающего глубоко в кожу Колина. Все это чуть-чуть странно, и немного тревожит его. Колин покачивается на пятках, и они молча ждут, когда закончится дождь. А он все не кончается.  
       Немного погодя Брэдли протягивает к нему руку, холодную и дрожащую, и прикасается к тыльной стороне его ладони. Они не смотрят друг на друга, продолжают таращиться на противоположную сторону улицы, наблюдая за тем, как окна отражают огни, сверкающие серебром. Брэдли смелее обхватывает пальцами руку Колина, огрубелую и холодную.  
       — Это немного по-гейски, тебе не кажется? — спрашивает Колин, и это правда. Он не знает, что все это значит, не знает, почему вообще позволяет Брэдли держать себя за руку, но тем не менее не испытывает ни малейшего желания ее убрать. Он устал, но, как ни странно, доволен жизнью, только голова кружится, что и неудивительно в час ночи. Уши у него покалывает от тепла, и он не слишком заботится о том, чтобы собрать в кучу разбегающиеся мысли.  
       — Заткнись, Колин, — резко говорит Брэдли, но ясно, что он это не всерьез, потому что мгновенье спустя добавляет уже гораздо мягче, — так мы все уладили, да? Снова друзья? Я и не собирался осуждать тебя за то, что ты вегетарианец. В смысле, ты принял решение, я его уважаю. Так что. Не знаю. Прости, — он закусывает губу, поднимая взгляд от лужи, и смотрит на него с надеждой.  
       — Да я и не злился вообще-то, — говорит Колин, улыбаясь, — ты слишком много паришься, Брэдли. Я не обиделся, правда. Меня вообще сложно обидеть. Это удается только тем, кто думает, что Несси из Ирландии, и тем, кто берет в заложники книги, чтобы шантажом вынудить меня провести с ними вечер.  
       — Хорошо, — говорит Брэдли и смеется, — и эй! Я отдам тебе книжку, ладно? Мне она все равно ни к чему. Я пытался ее читать, но там такая фигня, разве нет? Я ни хрена не понял, — и тут же добавляет, — и я не парюсь. Это просто ты такой странный, и сложный, и ирландец к тому же, — говорит он, но не отпускает руку Колина, наоборот, притягивает его к себе поближе.  
       Колин улыбается. Брэдли проводит пальцем по его ладони, и тепло, что охватывает Колина, быстро-быстро распространяется по руке, в один миг добираясь до груди. Ощущение очень волнующее, и странное, и бодрящее. Он не испытывал ничего подобного уже очень давно. Приятное ощущение. Просто замечательное.  
       — Хочешь рискнуть? — спрашивает Брэдли после того, как целую минуту держал его за руку. — Не похоже, что дождь скоро кончится, а уже утро. Мне надо поспать. У нас ведь съемки завтра рано утром, и я должен размахивать мечом и великолепно выглядеть.  
       — Ну да. Великолепно, — фыркает Колин. — Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься бежать под дождем? — спрашивает Колин. — До гостиницы пятнадцать минут пешком, а может, и все двадцать, а ты собираешься бежать под дождем? Мы же промокнем до нитки! И можем умереть от переохлаждения!  
       — Нет, Колин, только ты, — говорит Брэдли пренебрежительно, — ты слишком легко замерзаешь. На твоих костях слишком мало мяса, старик, и в любом случае мы можем бежать от одного навеса к другому, — он пожимает плечами, словно нашел идеальный выход.  
       — До ближайшего навеса десять минут, — говорит Колин упрямо.  
       В ответ Брэдли только снова пожимает плечами и стискивает его руку. Но позже они все-таки бегут под дождем, пригнув головы и задыхаясь от смеха. Колин понятия не имеет, как у Брэдли это получилось. Вот они стоят под навесом книжного магазина, наблюдая за тем, как с крыши льются серебряные потоки, а в следующую минуту Брэдли удалось уговорить его бежать под проливным дождем, что они и делают, поскальзываясь на мокром тротуаре и поднимая фонтаны брызг.  
       Они укрываются курткой Брэдли, растянув ее над головой в тщетной попытке спрятаться от дождя. И это то, чего Колину не хватало все это время, о чем он сам даже не догадывался. По крайней мере до этой минуты. Они прижимаются друг к другу плечами, не обращая внимания на промокшие от дождя брюки. Брэдли затаскивает его в вестибюль гостиницы, лениво и ужасно небрежно, словно так и должно быть, приобняв за плечи одной рукой, тяжелой и мокрой. Они оставляют грязные следы на ярко-красных коврах в холле и засыпают в одной постели после горячего душа. Они не касаются друг друга и даже не делят одно одеяло на двоих, но все равно такое ощущение, что все идет, как надо. Чудесное ощущение.

        **Часть 2**

       Их второе свидание (ну, или что-то в этом роде) случается какое-то время спустя.  
       На дворе октябрь, и на деревьях уже нет листьев. Съемки закончены, и они наконец-то отправляются домой, сонные от недостатка кофеина в крови. Колин доползает до кровати и падает лицом вниз на комковатый матрац. Он чувствует себя так, словно ему тысяча лет, и спит целый день, укрытый старыми одеялами, от которых слабо пахнет стиральным порошком.  
       В его лондонской квартире тихо. Немного странно снова быть здесь одному, слушая, как гудит холодильник, капает кран, тикают часы над спинкой кровати, отмеряя секунду за секундой. Колин смеется под несколькими слоями одеял и подушек и снова засыпает, стоит ему на секунду прикрыть глаза. На следующий день он распаковывает чемодан и раскладывает одежду. Убирает вещи обратно в ящики: гель для волос, лосьон для рук и дезодорант. Кладет зубную щетку на полку в ванной, а в шкафчик с лекарствами — небольшие упаковки витаминов.  
       В следующие выходные он планирует навестить родных, провести c ними Хэллоуин и пообщаться со старыми друзьями. Колин соскучился по ним, по своим старым друзьям, по тому, как легко они возвращаются к старым спорам или вспоминают время, проведенное вместе, но не чувствует ни капли грусти или одиночества. И по маме он тоже соскучился и хочет показать ей несколько видео, вернее, коллаж из дурацких сцен: Брэдли в доспехах, снова прибрал камеру к рукам и болтает без умолку. Кэти, танцующая босиком на обеденном столе, обходит тарелки с едой и налегает на кофе и сахар. И Эйнджел, надувающая щеки. Она машет Колину и бежит к нему, смеясь и чуть запыхавшись. Натягивает на задницу спадающие штаны, повязывает свитер вокруг бедер и говорит:  
       — Кажется, я толстею. Вот же блин. Официально заявляю: ненавижу Францию. Привет, фанаты «Мерлина»! — И они оба смеются и ждут, когда же появится Брэдли.  
       В холодильнике ничего нет, и три дня спустя Колин бежит в магазин, что на другой стороне улицы, и накладывает в тележку еду — замороженный йогурт, мороженое, чипсы, тофу, фрукты, овощи, варенье, буханку теплого хлеба и пакет молока. Он вспоминает, как ходил с Брэдли в супермаркет и накладывал в корзину примерно то же самое, и ему вдруг становится интересно, как там Брэдли. Несколько недель назад, когда они праздновали под тентом окончание съемок, и все вокруг были заняты разговорами, тот попросил у него адрес. Был чудесный денек, Эйнджел фальшиво напевала что-то, Кэти смеялась над какой-то шуткой Джонни, а Брэдли наклонился нему, весь такой серьезный, со сведенными бровями, и пнул его под столом.  
       — Больно же, Брэдли.  
       — Эээ, прости, — пробормотал тот, смутившись, — ладно, дай мне свой адрес, а?  
       — После того, как ты пнул меня, не уверен, что буду в безопасности, если ты будешь знать, где я живу, — сказал Колин, потирая ногу. А потом все-таки сдался, потому что Брэдли надулся, и похлопал глазами, и улыбнулся этой своей широкой, и очаровательной, и совершенно идиотской улыбкой (да, именно в таком порядке).  
       — Какой тебе?  
       Колин поднял взгляд, и Брэдли пожал плечами, стащив из его тарелки яблоко.  
       — А у тебя что, два адреса, Колин? Надо же.  
       — У меня крошечная квартира, Брэдли. В ней можно жить, только если я как следует приберусь. И там завелись клопы. Они чудовищного размера и заберутся тебе в рот, когда ты будешь спать, — Колин взмахнул руками, чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько все это серьезно, а Брэдли только улыбнулся и стащил с его тарелки еще одно яблоко.  
       — Давай, — сказал он и протянул ладонь, широко раскрытую и чуть влажную от пота, — напиши их. Свои адреса. Ну, или свой адрес, не важно.  
       — Зачем он тебе?  
       — Чтоб я мог убить тебя, пока ты будешь спать, и украсть всю твою мебель, — закатил глаза Брэдли. — А как ты думаешь, зачем, Колин? Чтоб я мог приехать к тебе и, ну, ты понял, — он запнулся и пожал плечами, — чтоб мы могли потусоваться и все такое. Я съем всю твою еду, хоть там и есть-то нечего, одни овощи и фрукты, а ты предоставишь мне бесплатное жилье. И еще, я же не отдал тебе книгу. Хочешь снова ее увидеть — дай мне свой адрес, и хватит об этом.  
       — Да я даже не помню, о чем она, — признался Колин.  
       Брэдли засмеялся и снова пнул его, но не так сильно в этот раз. Их ботинки соприкасались, и Брэдли не стал убирать ногу.  
       — Заткнись и сосредоточься. Сосредоточься, Колин. Сосредоточься. И раз уж ты занят этим, — он смущенно потер щеку ладонью, — дай мне и свой номер. И кончай ржать. В этом нет ничего такого.  
       — Вообще-то, так ведут себя только геи.  
       — Это ты ведешь себя как гей, — сказал Брэдли, и Колин улыбнулся, но промолчал, а потом все-таки нацарапал свой адрес на его ладони. Позже, когда чернила стерлись от пота и дождя, Брэдли снова попросил его адрес. Колин написал его на бумажной салфетке, которой был обернут его сэндвич, и Брэдли молча положил ее в карман, кивая. Он похлопал Колина по плечу, и оба рассмеялись, а потом снова сделали серьезные лица, потому что настало время для еще одного дубля.  
       Они провели девять месяцев, снимаясь вместе, и всего лишь через несколько дней после их последней встречи Колин уже скучает. По тому, как они постоянно прикалывались друг над другом, по их дурацким выходкам, по запаху влажных каменных стен, и дождя, и гостиничных простыней, и по настойчивым попыткам Брэдли доказать, что их соткали в Индии, хотя на этикетке было написано совсем другое. Колин скучает по всем: по Эйнджел, Кэти, Тони, Ричарду и его непритязательной мудрости, но если он будет хоть немного честен с самим собой, то признает, что больше всего он скучает по Брэдли.  
       В прошлом году они провели ужасно много времени вместе, и это даже немного смешно, правда, то, как они постоянно торчали рядом с друг другом, с самого первого дня, когда Брэдли пробрался сквозь толпу суетящихся личных помощников, осветителей и приглашенных актеров, остановился перед Колином и протянул ему руку. Он едва заметно улыбался.  
       — Что ж, если хотим сработаться, нам придется стать друзьями, вот что я думаю, — сказал он. — Я Брэдли. Ты, наверное, уже это знаешь, но эээ... привет. Надеюсь, мы поладим, и у нас сложатся хорошие рабочие отношения. А если вдруг кто-то из нас потеряет руку или ногу, выполняя сложные трюки на лошадях, что ж. Надеюсь, мы сможем держаться в рамках приличий даже после этого.  
       Колин ни разу в жизни не встречал кого-то, похожего на него, такого же веселого, и обаятельного, и странного, и громкого, и чуткого одновременно. Для Брэдли вполне естественно заявиться к тебе в три утра без предупреждения и предложить сыграть в Марио Карт**, потому что ему скучно, а уснуть никак не получается. Для него естественно притащить на съемки радужные конфетки, чтобы швырять ими в Колина, пока тот не оторвется, наконец, от своей книги и не спросит, в чем его проблема. Для него естественно держать книгу Колина в заложниках и забыть ее вернуть.  
       А еще для него естественно появиться у тебя на пороге с огромным рюкзаком на плечах и в такой же огромной футболке. По крайней мере футболка не с логотипом какого-нибудь пива, думает Колин, перекладывая пакеты из одной руки в другую.  
       — Брэдли, — говорит он с улыбкой, неизвестно с чего вдруг испытывая облегчение. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
       — Да я был тут поблизости, — пожимает плечами Брэдли, — решил заглянуть поздороваться.  
       — Привет, — говорит Колин, и Брэдли сбрасывает рюкзак и берет один из пакетов. Глаза у него загораются.  
       — Ух ты, молоко! — говорит он, улыбаясь, и Колин смеется и роется в карманах толстовки в поисках ключей.  
       — Ты поздоровался. Чего еще тебе от меня надо? И Брэдли, разве ты не живешь в пяти часах езды отсюда? — Колин поворачивается, достаточно быстро, чтобы заметить, как тот немного покраснел. Брэдли пожимает плечами и идет за ним на кухню, где они складывают пакеты.  
       — А ты не врал, тут и правда тесно. Как ты можешь здесь жить? От входной двери до кухни всего пятнадцать шагов, — Брэдли смеется и подходит к стойке, забросив рюкзак на плечо.  
       Колин улыбается и начинает убирать еду. Брэдли ставит рюкзак на пол и помогает ему.  
       — Я помирал со скуки, — говорит он, положив руку на коробку с продуктами для микроволновки. — Забыл, что у большинства моих друзей нормальная работа восемь часов в день, пять дней в неделю. Я приехал домой, думал, меня встретят с распростертыми объятиями, но оказалось, что у всех какие-то дела, встречи с важными людьми.  
       — И ты приехал сюда, — говорит Колин. Он открывает упаковку хлопьев и роется в поисках бесплатной игрушки, но так ничего и не находит. И хмурится.  
       — Ага, — смущенно говорит Брэдли, трет ладонью шею и опускает голову. Потом вдруг начинает смеяться, и они сталкиваются друг с другом рядом с раковиной, когда Колин убирает хлопья в шкаф, а Брэдли открывает холодильник, чтобы поставить туда пакеты с молоком и банки с замороженным йогуртом, оттаявшие под его ладонями.  
       — Здесь нечего делать, Колин, — говорит он, как будто это что-то объясняет. Он закрывает холодильник. — Нам надо куда-нибудь съездить. Давай съездим куда-нибудь. Ну, давай, а? Что скажешь?  
       — Я еду домой на Хэллоуин. На следующей неделе. Еду к своим друзьям и родным. У меня планы и все такое. Я не могу никуда ехать.  
       Какое-то мгновение Брэдли хмурится, но морщинка между бровей быстро разглаживается. Он откидывается на локти, прижимаясь спиной к стойке, и когда Колин тянется за чипсами, Брэдли выхватывает их прямо у него из-под рук, просто чтобы позлить его. Он открывает пакет, и Колин вздыхает, когда Брэдли зачерпывает рукой целую горсть и запихивает в рот, разбрасывая повсюду крошки.  
       — Надеюсь, ты не думаешь, что я буду за тобой убирать, — говорит он.  
       Брэдли только ухмыляется и пропускает его слова мимо ушей.  
       — Что собираешься надеть? — спрашивает он, как раз когда Колин захлопывает шкаф. Не помогает. Банки и пакеты со всякой дрянью все равно высовываются из щели.  
       — Помочь?  
       — Я справлюсь, — Колин напряженно улыбается и стучит по дверке кулаком. Брэдли ржет над ним, едва не давится чипсами и отплевывается, не в силах сдержать рвущееся на волю веселье. Он подходит ближе, очень близко, и Колин хлопает ресницами, но Брэдли только улыбается и стучит по шкафу, высоко подняв руку. Колин надувает щеки, покачиваясь на пятках. И снова хлопает ресницами.  
       Брэдли пахнет как обычно, чуть-чуть свежестью, напоминая Колину о прошедших месяцах, о Кардиффе и о Франции, о том, как они бежали тогда под дождем, пока он окончательно не промок, и о темных пещерах, густо пахнущих сыростью.  
       — Гм, — говорит Колин, и какое-то время они не двигаются. Наконец Брэдли опускает руку в пакет с чипсами. Ухмыляется, оскалив зубы, и громко хрустит.  
       — Ну так что? Что собираешься надеть?  
       — Да я еще не думал об этом, — говорит Колин, пожимая плечами, и шумно вздыхает. Трет щеку, яростно царапая шею ногтями. Лицо у него горит, и Колину становится интересно, с чего это вдруг у него все чешется.  
       — Мерлин, — говорит Брэдли, отходя от него, и странное чувство, охватившее Колина, пропадает. — Оденься Мерлином. Прикольно будет.  
       Колин странно смотрит на него.  
       — А знаешь, что еще лучше? — продолжает Брэдли, смеясь еще громче. — Ты оденешься Артуром, я тоже пойду, оденусь Мерлином. Ослепительным, светловолосым и с отличной фигурой. Хочу проверить, насколько хорошо у меня получится изобразить «мямлящего идиота, который бегает за тобой, как влюбленный дурак».  
       Колин начинает смеяться.  
       — Чего? — спрашивает он, фыркая от смеха. Открывает еще один пакетик чипсов, зачерпывает целую горсть и бросает в Брэдли, снова и снова.  
       — Это был комплимент! Я думаю, ты отличный актер! Станиславский и все такое! У тебя правда классно получается! Ты светишься на экране, старик! — смеется Брэдли, уворачиваясь от дождя чипсов. Вдруг он бросается на Колина и валит его на пол. Вот так они и оказываются на полу, смеясь и запихивая чипсы в рот друг другу. Колин вопит и размахивает руками, и Брэдли пришпиливает его к полу.  
       Он улыбается одними глазами, Колин знает это по морщинкам в уголках его глаз и по мягким очертаниям рта. Но тут Брэдли моргает, миг — и улыбки как ни бывало, и у него снова глупый и дурацкий вид.  
       — У тебя чипсы в волосах, — тихо говорит он, потом протягивает руку и снимает их с головы Колина. А потом вдруг закидывает кусочек в рот и хрустит им.  
       — Фу. Ну и гадость, Брэдли, — говорит Колин, смеясь. И добавляет, просто чтобы задеть его: — Я не мыл волосы несколько недель.  
       — Ладно, вот это и правда гадость, — говорит Брэдли, моргая. Он морщится, и они оба смеются, как полоумные, пока от смеха не начинает болеть живот, и Брэдли наваливается на него, наклоняется еще ближе, упираясь ладонями в пол.  
       Колин лежит под ним на кухонном полу, теплые колени Брэдли вжимаются в его тело, и Колин вдруг снова чувствует себя маленьким. Он чувствует себя пустым, и глупым, ужасно наивным, но в хорошем смысле. Это же Брэдли, и что бы он ни делал, Колину еще ни разу не было от этого плохо. Это чувство трудно выразить словами. Это проявляется в мелочах, в целом наборе запоминающихся мгновений, и запахов, и мест.  
       Брэдли кладет ладонь Колину на живот. Рубашка у него немного задралась, и обнажилась полоска кожи. Брэдли прикасается к дорожке волос у Колина на животе, и тот шумно втягивает в себя воздух. Брэдли очерчивает линии его тела вниз до бедра, ладони у него чуть влажные от пота и шершавые от соленых крошек.  
       — Так я и знал, что ты не рыжий, — говорит Брэдли с улыбкой, — темные волосы, везде. Ни единого рыжего волоска.  
       Колин смеется. Какое-то время они оба не двигаются, и, немного помолчав, Колин говорит:  
       — Что ж. Все это немного по-гейски, не находишь? — и показывает вниз, где Брэдли, упираясь коленями в пол, сидит у него на бедрах.  
       — Это у тебя все по-гейски, — говорит Брэдли. Он ерзает немного и тянет рубашку Колина вниз. Мгновенье спустя он скатывается с него, приземлившись рядом и смахивая крошки с рук.  
       — Тебе придется здесь все прибрать, если рассчитываешь, что я не вышвырну тебя отсюда.  
       — Как скажешь, — машет рукой Брэдли.  
       Колин тычет его локтем в бок.  
       — Ай, — смеется Брэдли, в шутку смерив его сердитым взглядом, — поосторожней! Твои локти смертельно опасны, приятель. Ими сыр можно резать.  
       — Заткнись. Ничего ими нельзя! — возмущается Колин.  
       Брэдли пожимает плечами. Чуть погодя он начинает напевать под нос, нарочно фальшивя. Поворачивает голову и взъерошивает Колину волосы, пока тот не отпихивает его руки и перекатывается на бок. Брэдли поднимает брови.  
       — Опять у тебя чипсы в волосах, — говорит он.  
       — Ненавижу свои волосы, — откликается Колин.  
       — А мне они нравятся, — уверяет его Брэдли, закатив глаза, — не парься из-за этого.  
       — Не нужно мне ничье одобрение, — пренебрежительно говорит Колин. — Тем более, ты не эксперт по волосам, откуда тебе-то знать?  
       Брэдли улыбается.  
       — Просто подумал, что ты должен знать: мне они нравятся, — он пожимает плечами, — сразу понравились, когда мы только встретились, знаешь, у тебя тогда еще щетина была и все такое, — он прикасается пальцем к гладкому подбородку Колина. — Ты выглядел как бездомный, но баки придавали тебе оригинальности, — говорит он низким голосом, прикрыв глаза и улыбаясь. — Мне это нравилось. А еще они придавали тебе таинственности. Хотя если честно, я думал, ты дашь мне по башке молотком и украдешь у меня бумажник, но именно поэтому я и подошел к тебе тогда поздороваться.  
       Колин смеется, но скулы у него чуть розовеют.  
       — Ну а прямо сейчас? — спрашивает он. — Прическа ведь совсем другая, так ведь? В смысле, уши видно, и вообще, немного Битлов напоминает, нет? В смысле, волосы, не уши. Гм. Как будто я надел на голову горшок и отрезал лишние волосы.  
       Брэдли бросает на него странный взгляд, а потом смеется. Пихает Колина кулаком в плечо, но не в полную силу, прикосновение долгое и почти нежное.  
       — Ты все равно остаешься собой, Колин. И это же просто волосы! Не нужно так переживать из-за этого, ты же не девчонка. И хватит уже о волосах, просто заткнись и все.  
       Колин хмыкает.  
       — Но вообще это правда, — говорит Брэдли, немного помолчав, — ты хорошо выглядишь с любой прической, и перестань париться о своих ушах. Большинство людей думает, что они симпатичные. Лично я думаю, что они милые. И знаешь, некоторых уши даже возбуждают, — он ненадолго умолкает, — ладно, что-то меня не туда занесло, — Брэдли моргает, а потом встает, отряхивая брюки. — Как бы там ни было, я есть хочу. Хочешь перекусить? Я тут недалеко видел магазин, милое, хоть и немного чудное местечко, там есть все, что нужно и даже больше.  
       — Мы не пойдем в магазин, Брэдли, — говорит Колин, закатив глаза, но он улыбается.  
       Брэдли пожимает плечами, хватает его за руку и поднимает на ноги.  
       — Что ж. Попытаться-то ведь стоило, — говорит он и смеется, тыльной стороной ладони смахивая крошки со щеки Колина.  
         
       *  
         
       Следующее свидание случается довольно быстро после этого, когда Брэдли приезжает к нему два дня спустя. Но они не называют это свиданием, и на самом деле это не считается, потому что они остаются дома, и вообще не достаточно нравятся друг другу, не в этом смысле. Они в гостиной соседки Колина, Брэдли развалился на диване, а Колин ищет соседкиного кота, размахивая банкой консервов.  
       — Я обещал присмотреть сегодня за ее котом, — объясняет Колин, и Брэдли только откидывает голову на спинку с кислой миной. Он поднимает с кофейного столика кипу журналов по вязанию и кривится.  
       — А где она? В доме престарелых, играет в бинго? — он кладет журналы на место.  
       — Вообще-то, в больнице, — говорит Колин, заглядывая под стулья и столики и тихо щелкая языком. Интересно, где же она держит своего кота, и почему он не появился даже после того, как его звали «Мистер Фиддлз» целых пять минут? Он чувствует себя немного глупо. Мистер Фиддлз такое странное имя.  
       — Жалко, — говорит Брэдли, и Колин непонимающе моргает, а потом машет рукой.  
       — Она присматривает за своей дочерью, которая только что родила тройню. Или двойню, я не совсем уверен, — поясняет он. — В любом случае она теперь бабушка. Ее не будет весь день, и ей нужно, чтобы кто-то присмотрел за домом.  
       — А, ну тогда ладно. Мои поздравления! — говорит Брэдли, громко хлопнув в ладоши. — Мне открыть шампанского?  
       Колин встает во весь рост и едва не стукается затылком о столик. И бросает на Брэдли странный взгляд.  
       — Помоги мне найти кота, Брэдли.  
       — У кота есть имя, Колин, — говорит Брэдли, ухмыляясь. — Его зовут Мистер Фиддлз.  
       Колин фыркает. Брэдли находит Мистера Фиддлза две минуты спустя: тот на балконе, греется на солнышке, свернувшись клубком на кипе газет. Для октября на улице очень тепло. Ярко светит солнце, и Колин откидывает голову назад, под его лучи, и кладет руки на бедра, уставившись на соседние здания. Их окна сверкают на солнце. Они на пятнадцатом этаже, и движение далеко внизу сливается в тихое жужжание, ровный приятный шум, от которого Колину нестерпимо хочется и послушать джаз, и почитать книгу.  
       Брэдли поднимает Мистера Фиддлза, толстого полосатого кота, и тот начинает мурлыкать в его руках. Учуяв запах консервов, кот бежит на кухню, и Брэдли идет следом за ним, а пять минут спустя снова выходит на балкон, почесывая затылок.  
       Колин вдыхает городской воздух и снова чувствует себя бодрым и свежим. Брэдли встает рядом с ним.  
       — А на улице довольно тепло, как думаешь? — говорит Брэдли как бы между прочим. — Классно здесь, да? У твоей восьмидесятилетней соседки есть балкон, а у тебя нет.  
       — Ей не восемьдесят, — откликается Колин. — Наверное.  
       Брэдли в ответ только улыбается. Он вытаскивает на балкон старое кресло, царапая ковер ножками и оставляя заметные полосы. Садится на солнце, вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, улыбаясь.  
       — Ты что это делаешь? — встревоженно спрашивает его Колин.  
       Брэдли пожимает плечами и лениво интересуется, не потрудившись даже открыть глаза: «У тебя есть пиво, Колин? Ты вообще пьешь пиво?», и Колин смеется. Нет, у него нет пива, но чуть погодя он бежит в магазин через дорогу, чтобы купить упаковку. На обратном пути он забегает в свою квартиру, чтобы захватить чипсы и коробку мандаринов, а потом возвращается на балкон — на балкон старой миссис Макконнел с его отчетливым запахом сухих листьев и скрипящих половиц, где Мистер Фиддлз дерет когтями занавеску и гоняется за бабочкой со светящимися крыльями.  
       — В гостиной бабочка летает, — говорит Колин, вынимая банку из упаковки. Он открывает ее, ломая ноготь, и тут же сует палец в рот, чтобы утихомирить боль.  
       — Если честно, мне наплевать, если только они не вылетают у тебя из задницы, — говорит Брэдли, бросая на него взгляд украдкой. — Вот тогда у нас и правда была бы проблема, да?  
       Колин смеется и садится рядом с ним. Через пять минут Брэдли фыркает и тащит для него еще одно кресло. Оно ужасно старое, но зато раскладывается. Колин удобно устраивается, подвернув ноги, с коробкой мандаринов на коленях и банкой пива в руке.  
       — Спасибо, — он улыбается Брэдли, и тот кивает и салютует ему банкой пива.  
       Солнце пригревает. Приятное ощущение — сидеть вот так на балконе, на пятнадцатом этаже, где припекает солнце. Четыре банки пива спустя Брэдли бросается к входной двери и возвращается с лосьоном для загара. У него густой и насыщенный, довольно приятный запах, и когда Брэдли снимает рубашку, Колин смеется и машет в его сторону рукой, полной чипсов:  
       — Это немного по-гейски, нет? — говорит он, и Брэдли показывает ему язык и улыбается.  
       — Это у тебя все по-гейски, — откликается он, втирая в плечи лосьон, густой и вязкий, как мокрая глина, и пахнущий арахисовым маслом. У Колина вдруг пересыхает во рту, но может, это из-за пива. Он не часто напивается, и у него уже кружится голова. Возможно, все, что ему нужно — это глотнуть воды и ненадолго прилечь, обычно это помогает.  
       Брэдли тянет его вниз, и вдруг Колин уже на полу, лицом к лицу с Брэдли, обнаженным по пояс. Он не знает, как это происходит, это просто происходит и все — теплые ладони Брэдли ложатся ему на плечи, и Колин чувствует его запах — запах лосьона, тягучий и сладкий, и запах пота.  
       Брэдли медленно водит руками по его спине, легкими движениями обводя позвонки. Ладони у него влажные от пота, и лосьона, и пролитого пива, и он то и дело задевает ногтями лопатки Колина.  
       — Ты слишком тощий, — говорит ему Брэдли и придвигается ближе, так что Колин теперь сидит у него между ног, прижав колени к груди. Немного погодя Колин ложится на пол, подставив лицо солнцу, и засыпает, и кожа у него блестит от лосьона и пота. Они лежат бок о бок, раскинув в стороны руки и ноги, словно морские звезды, выброшенные на берег. От солнца их разморило, и нет ни малейшего желания двигаться.  
       Когда Колин приходит в себя, у него раскалывается голова, солнце уже скрылось, а Брэдли навис над ним, приложив два пальца к его виску.  
       — Голова болит, — жалуется Колин и не двигается, не может. Голова кружится. Горло саднит, и он закрывает глаза. Кожа у него обгорела и воспалилась. Но теперь гораздо прохладнее, и все предвещает дождь. Интересно, который час, думает Колин.  
       — Пить, — хрипит он, и мгновение спустя, когда он снова открывает глаза, Брэдли протягивает ему бутылку воды и поднос с кубиками льда.  
       — Даже загорать не умеешь, да? — нежно говорит Брэдли, и когда он кладет кубик льда Колину в рот, тот невесело усмехается и захлебывается, и вода стекает по его губам и подбородку. Брэдли помогает ему встать на ноги. Он едва не спотыкается о Мистера Фиддлза в коридоре, но ловко обходит его, открывает дверь в квартиру Колина и помогает ему дойти до спальни. Брэдли впускает и кота, и тот запрыгивает в изголовье кровати, на груду подушек, потягиваясь и зевая, а Колин смотрит на все это и смеется, и голова у него раскалывается еще сильнее. Он стонет.  
       — Это твоя расплата за то, что выдул все пиво. Я-то выпил всего одну бутылку.  
       — Не может быть.  
       Брэдли пожимает плечами.  
       За окном начинается дождь, и Колин, завернувшись в тонкие простыни, засыпает под его запах и под звук капель, барабанящих по окнам и крышам. Позже, когда день уже клонится к вечеру, Брэдли будит его, наклонившись слишком близко, так, что Колин чувствует на щеке его дыхание.  
       — Я пойду, уже довольно поздно. Кота оставить?  
       Колин сонно трет глаза и осторожно садится. Чешет грудь, оставляя ногтями ярко-красные следы. Он смотрит на Брэдли, прищурившись от света.  
       — У кота есть имя, — бормочет он. — Его зовут Мистер Фиддлз.  
       Брэдли улыбается.  
       Колин провожает его до двери и велит больше не возвращаться, потому что на выходных он уезжает — в Арму к родным, чтобы отпраздновать Хэллоуин и наверстать упущенное со старыми друзьями. Мистер Фиддлз выбегает за дверь, он вертится вокруг Брэдли и мурлычет, царапая когтями его брюки. Брэдли наклоняется, чтобы почесать его за ухом.  
       Брэдли машет рукой на прощанье, и Колин делает то же самое, прислонившись к косяку с Мистером Фиддлзом на руках. Он идет внутрь, замечает аккуратно сложенную на диване куртку Брэдли, и мгновенье спустя бежит по коридору и вниз по лестнице. На нем одни только шорты и незашнурованные кроссовки Найк.  
       — Ты что? Уже соскучился по мне? Так быстро? — ухмыляется Брэдли, завидев его. Он показывает на Колина, на кота, снова на Колина и ржет. — Надень рубашку, Колин, — говорит он, посмеиваясь. — У тебя дурацкий вид. Люди подумают, что ты мужчина легкого поведения.  
       Мистер Фиддлз мяукает, словно соглашаясь. Колин заливается румянцем и возмущенно фыркает, поднимая кота на руки.  
       — Ты забыл куртку, — говорит он и бросает ее Брэдли, а потом поспешно отворачивается и уходит, громко шлепая по полу.  
       Брэдли смеется и кричит ему вслед:  
       — Спасибо!  
       Звук его голоса отдается эхом от стен, отскакивает от закрытых дверей и разносится по всему этажу.  
       Колин улыбается и прячет лицо в шерсти Мистера Фиддлза, а тот довольно мурлычет, закрывает глаза и потягивается.

        **Часть 3**

       Они отправляются в путь на Рождество, когда на улицах скользко, и город накрыт снежным одеялом — 29 декабря, за два дня до Нового Года и дня рождения Колина. Брэдли сам предложил, под предлогом, что ему всегда хотелось посмотреть Нью-Йорк во время новогодних праздников, на что это должно быть похоже — гулять по аллеям Центрального Парка, среди деревьев, мерцающих в свете фонарей.  
       Колин едет с ним, потому что Нила перевели в Нью-Йорк, а ему хочется его навестить. Это ненадолго, говорит Нил по телефону за четыре дня до того, как Колин с Брэдли отправляются в путь, и голос у него скрипучий из-за плохой связи. Всего на несколько месяцев, а потом он вернется в Бостон, снова зароется в бумаги и будет прочесывать файлы и кипы юридических документов, оставленные студентами, пока его не было.  
       Колин не видел Брэдли с того самого Случая С Обмороком на балконе миссис Макконнел. Брэдли придумывает это выражение — Случай С Обмороком и говорит это так, словно тот случай и правда нечто из ряда вон. Колин так и видит, как Брэдли театрально размахивает руками, когда говорит об этом. С того дня они звонили друг другу каждый день, и когда оранжево-черный Хэллоуин подходит к концу, и Колин снимает костюм Доктора, купленный в комиссионке, Брэдли снова звонит ему в одиннадцать вечера.  
       — И кем ты оделся? — спросил его Колин, держа в руке стакан сока с ромом и наблюдая, как соседская детвора бежит по улице с пакетиками конфет.  
       Брэдли засмеялся. Такое ощущение, что он на какой-то вечеринке. Слышна музыка, нестройный гул голосов и перекрывающие их обрывки чьих-то разговоров.  
       — А кем же еще, Колин? — говорит Брэдли. — Я оделся как подарок Господа женщинам.  
       Колин фыркнул. Брэдли продолжил:  
       — Я оделся Дэвидом Бэкхемом.  
       Они звонят друг другу все чаще и чаще, и так как то, что ты делаешь постоянно, рано или поздно становится привычкой, Колин даже не задумывается об этом. Когда Брэдли не утруждает себя тем, чтобы поднять трубку, он отправляет Колину смс-ку, что-то вроде: «Я сегодня два километра пробежал. Ощущения — супер. А ты так можешь, Колин? Да ты, наверно, свалишься от усталости. Я бог. О, да!» или «Смотрел сегодня второй сезон «Баффи». Ненавижу Дэвида Бореаназа», и все это с дефисами, двоеточиями, сердечками и всем прочим, что только взбредет ему в голову.  
       Колин отвечает на смс-ки, но его ответы не такие подробные. «Здорово, Брэдли» или «Рад слышать (: » — просто, чтобы позлить его, когда тот звонит и жалуется на что-нибудь целый час без перерыва. Дразнить Брэдли всегда весело, потому что по-настоящему разозлить его трудно, и Колин начинает получать удовольствие от их двухчасовых разговоров о молочных продуктах, философии и о том, что есть во Франции крутого, а что полный отстой.  
       Брэдли рассказывает ему о фильме, который он посмотрел со своими друзьями, и о том уроде, сбившем его с ног, когда он играл с друзьями в футбол против тех парней из колледжа. Колин в свою очередь перечисляет, что ест на ужин, подробно расписывая каждую мелочь, чтобы позлить Брэдли, и тот морщится, фыркает и говорит что-то вроде: «Тебя явно воспитывали рыжие».  
       Иногда, когда у Колина возникает такое желание, он включает Death Cab или Smiths или еще что-нибудь, до чего легче дотянуться в этот раз — The Temptations, Oasis, старый диск Garbage, который он слушал еще в колледже — и дает Брэдли послушать.  
       — Вот это настоящая музыка, Брэдли. Послушай, — скажет он многозначительно, и Брэдли будет хрипло возмущаться, хотя на самом деле ему весело. Колин порадуется, что они разговаривают по телефону, а не лицом к лицу, и Брэдли не видит, как он танцует в гостиной в одних трусах и носках без пяток под старые пластинки Отиса Реддинга, а иногда Boyzone.  
       В три утра смех Брэдли опьяняет так, что у Колина кружится голова. Ему недостает этого смеха в реальной жизни, что странно, ведь с их последней встречи прошло не так уж много времени, и они общаются почти каждый день. Он давно такого не испытывал. Он скучает и по своим друзьям, по родным, даже по своим соседям Макриди с их цветочным садом и полоумным мопсом, который все время гоняется за своим хвостом. Но не так, как по Брэдли. Чувство довольно странное, Колин даже не может его описать. Он хочет увидеть Брэдли. Не то чтобы очень. Он просто... Просто хочет поскорее его увидеть, вот и все.  
       Они прощаются в четыре утра — иногда в три, зависит от того, какие у них планы на завтра — чтобы немного вздремнуть. Но уже через несколько часов цикл повторяется: Брэдли жалуется на свой завтрак из буррито и говорит, что это настоящий позор всем буррито, особенно тем, что делают на Мексиканском архипелаге, или откуда там это блюдо.  
       Колин говорит, что Мексика — не архипелаг. Брэдли отвечает, что не слишком силен в географии.  
         
       *  
         
       Колин думает, что это немного странно: то, что они постоянно названивали друг другу во время отпуска. На Рождество, когда вся семья собирается за столом, родители странно на него посмотрели, когда он попытался объяснить, что у них за отношения, что они не встречаются, просто хорошие друзья. Что Брэдли немного странный парень с еще более странным чувством юмора, и что ему нравится возиться с сотовым Колина и копаться в его настройках.  
       — Ему иногда очень одиноко. Как коту, — Колин засмеялся, но шутку никто не понял, и он покраснел до корней волос и спросил, не нужно ли кому еще зеленого горошка. А вина? Никому. Позже он спрятался в душевой кабинке и позвонил Брэдли. Тот долго не брал трубку, и Колин уже начал биться лбом о стену, выложенную плиткой, когда Брэдли наконец ответил.  
       — Наконец-то!  
       — Колин!  
       Колин закатил глаза.  
       — Прекрати мне звонить, Брэдли. Сегодня Рождество. Я на семейном ужине в костюме и галстуке. Здесь все, кто видел меня голым в детстве, а ты звонишь мне, когда дядя Лайл разрезает яблочный пирог. И обязательно было ставить на рингтон эту идиотскую песню.  
       Колин не выдержал и улыбнулся, представив себе морщинки, которые всегда появляются в уголках глаз Брэдли, когда тот смеется.  
       — Что уж это было? Ах да, вспомнил. «Айс, Айс, детка». Спасибо тебе, Брэдли. Ты настоящий друг.  
       Брэдли засмеялся.  
       — Да поставь ты уже свой сотовый на вибрацию. Поверить не могу, что ты только что вышел с рождественского ужина. В смысле, я, конечно, польщен, что ты сделал это ради меня, но приятель. Это же Рождество. Нельзя оставлять родных. Только не в Рождество.  
       — Ненавижу тебя, — сказал Колин, но он тоже засмеялся. Это было здорово, и у него вдруг закружилась голова. — И никуда я не выходил, кстати. Так и сидел весь ужин, пока эта идиотская песня играла у меня в кармане.  
       — Лузер, — сказал Брэдли, но Колин знал, что он это несерьезно.  
       — С Рождеством, Колин, — тихо сказал Брэдли, но он все еще посмеивался, а потом вдруг добавил: — Прости за звонки. Я постараюсь звонить поменьше. И поставь уже свой сотовый на вибрацию. И я же скоро тебя увижу, да?  
       Колин улыбнулся и убрал волосы с глаз.  
       — Ага, — откликнулся он, — с Рождеством, Брэдли, — и они болтали еще по меньшей мере десять минут, прежде чем попрощаться.  
         
       *  
         
       Скоро — это пять дней спустя, у четвертого терминала аэропорта «Хитроу». Они не обмениваются запоздавшими рождественскими подарками, и Брэдли даже не кидается его обнимать — ничего такого, что бы его смутило. Правда, прежде чем хлопнуть Колина по плечу и взъерошить его волосы, он как-то странно на него посмотрел. Колин смеется, и Брэдли тоже, он поднимает чемодан, и вот так вот просто они снова принимаются болтать, легко и привычно, словно надели старую одежду.  
       Через несколько часов они наконец тащат свои чемоданы по скользким тротуарам Нью-Йорка. Таймс-сквер разукрашена морозом и ярко освещена: повсюду висят огромные щиты с рекламой дешевых развлечений, медленно ползущей по жидкокристаллическим экранам на светящихся зданиях.  
       Когда они вылезают из такси и присоединяются к огромной толпе снующих туда-сюда людей, Колин поворачивается к Брэдли.  
       — Так значит, вот оно, — говорит тот, повеселев, и толкает его в плечо так, что Колин едва не врезается в кого-то — китайскую девочку-подростка в фиолетовом свитере и с мелированными волосами. «Смотри куда прешь», — шипит она ему.  
       Брэдли ржет, и Колин бросает на него недовольный взгляд, наблюдая, как девчонка идет по улице.  
       — Я есть хочу, — говорит вдруг Брэдли и ни с того ни с сего проводит рукой по плечу Колина, куда он только что его пихнул. — Давай перекусим. Ну, давай, я угощаю.  
       И они так и делают: покупают еду у уличных торговцев и проталкиваются по улицам, заполненным людьми. На Манхэттене ужасающий ритм жизни, даже поздно вечером, и такое ощущение, что все вечно куда-то торопятся: женщины на шпильках, в джинсовых юбках и в куртках, отороченных мехом; студенты с чехлами для гитары за спиной; мужчина в одежде священника, предрекающий скорый конец света.  
       Они поднимаются в квартиру Нила — вернее, в квартиру, принадлежащую его компании. Такси ужасно дорогое, и у Колина жутко устали ноги.  
       — Есть две вещи, которое ты должен знать о моем брате, — говорит он и показывает один палец. — Первое — он обожает «Бостон Ред Сокс»*** и второе, — он показывает еще один, — он не очень-то любит англичан.  
       — Чего?  
       — Шучу, — говорит Колин, и Брэдли, закатив глаза, тычет его локтем в живот. Они звонят в дверь, и Нил открывает им, широко улыбаясь. Он в костюме, белой рубашке в полоску и галстуке. Нил обнимает Колина, потом смотрит на Брэдли, словно раздумывая, пожимает плечами и обнимает и его тоже.  
       — Я работаю с Колином. Снимаюсь с ним вместе, — говорит Брэдли, когда Нил отпускает его, в основном потому, что сказать больше нечего. — Играю Артура в сериале.  
       — Да знаю я, кто ты, — смеется Нил, хлопнув его по спине. — Я же был на ежегодном рождественском обеде Морганов, когда ты позвонил моему брату, пока дядя Лайл разрезал рождественский пирог.  
       Брэдли смеется и чуть краснеет.  
       Так как у Нила нет спальни для гостей, они ложатся в гостиной на старые матрацы. Мебели очень мало, для этого есть даже специальный термин. Минимализм. Обитый бархатом диван, лакированный кофейный столик, побеленные стены и парочка абстрактных картин.  
       Они заказывают еду: брокколи, жаренную в кипящем масле, и какую-то зеленую пасту для Брэдли, которую тот пытается запить охлажденным пивом. Брэдли ненавидит все это и без конца пинает Колина под столом. Дважды он промахивается и пинает в голень Нила, у которого полон рот черничного пирога с сыром. Нил недовольно на него смотрит, и Брэдли снова краснеет до корней волос, извиняясь.  
       — Наверно, нога соскользнула, — немного нескладно поясняет он. Колин только смеется и пинает Брэдли под столом, просто потому, что ему так захотелось.  
       После ужина, ощущая во рту мятный вкус зубной пасты и усталость в ногах, Брэдли перекатывается на матраце и начинает забрасывать Колина конфетками. Нил не разрешил им спать на диване.  
       — Принадлежит компании, — сказал он и подмигнул, и Колин засмеялся и покачал головой, закатив глаза.  
       — Конечно, Нил. Как скажешь.  
       Теперь они на жестком полу, и он сильно пахнет свежелакированным деревом. А еще тут немного холодно. Колин натягивает простыни до подбородка.  
       — Колин, — шипит Брэдли в темноте и бросает конфетку ему в волосы.  
       Колин пинает его в голень и отворачивается. Он устало трет глаза.  
       — Я с ног валюсь, Брэдли. Даже не знаю, откуда ты взял эти конфетки. Ты что, так и носил их с собой все время?  
       — Нет, придурок. Я купил пакетик по пути сюда, — отвечает Брэдли, легонько пнув его в щиколотку. Он подполз ближе. Интересно, когда он успел, думает Колин. Они лежали в футе друг от друга, а теперь Брэдли дышит ему в шею.  
       — Ну, знаешь, на крайняк, — продолжает Брэдли. И кладет ногу на лодыжку Колина. Тот ощущает идущее от него тепло и запах — свежести и его собственный. И смеется.  
       — А, ну да. На крайняк. Ага.  
       Брэдли ухмыляется.  
         
       *  
         
       На следующий день Нилу нужно работать, поэтому он не может сводить их куда-нибудь. Он обещает им ужин, но только вечером следующего дня. Говорит, что знает одно потрясающее место на улице Лафайетт, где отличный выбор вин, он заказал там столик.  
       На следующее утро, когда Нил уходит, они садятся на кухне с двумя тарелками хрустящих хлопьев, и Брэдли снова пинает Колина под столом.  
       — А твой брат чудной парень. «Отличный выбор вин». Сколько он зарабатывает, и как так вышло, что он успешнее тебя? У него дурацкий вид в этих его костюмах и галстуке. С ним что-то неладно.  
       — Он мой брат, не говори о нем так, — велит ему Колин, пиная Брэдли в ответ и пряча улыбку за ложкой с хлопьями. — Он настоящий профи.  
       — И чем же он занимается? — спрашивает Брэдли.  
       Колин моргает.  
       — Я точно не знаю. Кажется, он учился в бизнес-школе. Или в юридической? У меня еще два брата, и они оба старше меня, один из них банкир, и я... — он смеется, когда Брэдли возводит глаза к потолку. — Что? Я просто пошутил.  
       Брэдли только кидает в него хлопья.  
       — В компании-разработчике программного обеспечения, — говорит Колин, задев ногой щиколотку Брэдли и не поднимая взгляд от тарелки, — юрисконсультантом.  
       В тот день они долго валяются в постели, перекатываясь с матраца на матрац. Брэдли раскидывает в стороны руки и ноги и стягивает простынь до колен. Они играют во все видеоигры Нила, во все гоночные, во все скучные, а после обеда Колин листает телефонный справочник и заказывает вегетарианскую пиццу, которую они едят в перерывах между играми. Большие пальцы у них распухли и покраснели, и Брэдли жалуется, что за последние два дня, что он провел с Колином, ему так и не удалось нормально поесть.  
       — Ты же сам сказал, что хочешь съездить со мной куда-нибудь. Придется тебе смириться, Брэдли. Осталось всего четыре дня.  
       Брэдли закатил глаза.  
       Позже он надевает на Колина пушистый шарф и бини в синюю полоску и тащит его на улицу, чтобы купить что-нибудь поесть. В нью-йоркском воздухе витают самые разные запахи: специи в палатках, разбросанных по всему городу, и клубящийся городской смог, темный и плотный. Такое ощущение, что кислород здесь заморожен в серебряных глыбах льда. Когда Брэдли натягивает бини ему на голову — что больше похоже на борьбу на самом деле — его теплые ладони задевают уши Колина, и тот отчего-то краснеет. Колина бьет дрожь, и он почти невольно начинает тереть уши и тянет за мочки, а потом поворачивается к Брэдли спиной. Тот надевает свитер, куртку и перчатки, и они выходят на улицу, вдыхая насыщенный городской воздух.  
       Они забираются в такси с потертыми кожаными сиденьями, от которых пахнет содовой, карамелью и потом. Устраиваются на заднем сидении и не могут оторвать глаз от тонированных окон, от ослепительных рекламных щитов и сверкающих небоскребов, что зловеще отражают свет. Брэдли открывает путеводитель и называет первую попавшуюся закусочную для вегетарианцев, и они едут туда. Идет снег, и таксист запросил еще пять долларов, потому что они не из центра.  
       В общем, вечер получился отличный. Брэдли говорит Колину, что тот должен быть благодарным, ведь Брэдли учел его пристрастия. Иначе бы они поехали в «Бургер Кинг» или «Уэндиз»****.  
       Им не многое удается посмотреть из того, что стоит увидеть, а после они покупают у уличных торговцев еще немного острой еды и горячий дешевый кофе в пластиковых стаканчиках. Но когда они снова ложатся на матрацы, натягивая одеяла на усталые и сонные лица, Колин чувствует себя странно довольным и счастливым. Он протягивает руку, преодолевая разделяющие их тридцать сантиметров, и тянет Брэдли за рукав. Тот хватает его за запястье и держит, проваливаясь в сон, и рука у него теплая и чуть влажная от пота. Убаюканный его ровным дыханием и ощущая почти невесомое прикосновение его пальцев к своим, Колин тоже довольно быстро засыпает.  
       Первое, что видит Колин, проснувшись, — озадаченное лицо Нила, склонившегося над ним. Позже, когда Брэдли все еще храпит в гостиной, а они сидят на кухне с чашками кофе, Нил спрашивает его как бы между прочим:  
       — Так этот парень, Брэдли. Он не твой бойфренд, нет? Кажется, вы оба ужасно... Я хочу сказать... — он ненадолго умолкает. — Ну, ты знаешь. Я не скажу маме, если ты вдруг окажешься не только вегетарианцем, но еще и геем.  
       Колин невозмутимо пьет кофе и смеется.  
       — Не говори ерунды, — говорит он, откидывая голову назад. Заглядывает в гостиную, как раз когда Брэдли поворачивается и стонет, едва слышно, и невнятно бормочет какую-то чепуху.  
       — Мы просто друзья, — говорит Колин, и когда с дивана падает подушка, приземлившись Брэдли на голову, он предоставляет Нилу самому ее поднять и положить на место.  
         
       *  
         
       Во всей этой суматохе и самостоятельных экскурсиях в Музей современного искусства и Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг вечер тридцать первого наступает слишком быстро. Брэдли отправляется за сувенирами в благотворительный магазин в Бруклине, принадлежащий женщине-хиппи, у которой павлиньи перья в волосах и все запястья в плетеных браслетах из пеньки. В магазине сильно пахнет сиренью, а еще молодым вином и сухими листьями.  
       Нагрузившись пакетами, Колин тащит его на внебродвейскую постановку мюзикла «Хедвиг и злосчастный дюйм», но театр набит битком, и они проходят мимо, пытаясь найти дорогу назад, в квартиру Нила.  
       Честно говоря, Колина немного пугает огромная толпа людей, все они целеустремленно шагают куда-то, опустив головы, словно им есть куда идти, в какое-то очень важное место. И может, это происходит из-за того, что они в Нью-Йорке, и их никто здесь не знает, а может, из-за ужасной погоды и скользких тротуаров, но Брэдли вдруг тянется к нему, кладет руку на плечо и притягивает ближе. Он застает Колина врасплох, несколько сбивает его с толку, но тот не жалуется, потому что, как ни странно, это здорово, это правильно. А еще ему нравится, что никто не обратил на них ни малейшего внимания.  
       И они продолжают идти вот так: теплая рука Брэдли у Колина на плече, словно так и надо, и никто даже не думает к ним приставать. Колин наклоняется к Брэдли и что-то шепчет ему на ухо, но тот ничего не слышит из-за уличных музыкантов с блестящими красными лицами, они поют «Старое доброе время», звеня бубнами, словно цыганскими монетами.  
       — Что? — шепчет Брэдли в ответ, опустив голову еще ниже. Его волосы щекочут Колину нос, отчего тому хочется и рассмеяться, и чихнуть.  
       — Я сказал, надо вернуться, — медленно и отчетливо говорит он, — уже поздно, и Нил хочет, чтоб мы пошли на вечеринку к его другу.  
       — А, — говорит Брэдли, немного помолчав, но не убирает руку с его плеч, пока они не добираются до квартиры Нила. Колин вдруг понимает, что он, в общем-то, не против.  
         
       *  
         
       Нил знает «кое-кого», а этот «кое-кто» знает еще кучу народа, и цепочка из людей, которые так или иначе знают друг друга, выстраивается очень и очень длинная, и у Колина болит голова, когда он пытается ее проследить. В любом случае — они идут на вечеринку, естественно, в какой-то клуб, один из самых крутых, до отказа забитый молодежью Манхэттена, стильными детишками богатеньких родителей, не знающих куда девать деньги и свободное время.  
       Колин чувствует, что выделяется в своей ничем не примечательной белой рубашке и кожаных туфлях, которым по меньшей мере полгода. Он смотрит на Брэдли, и ему снова приходит в голову, что при обычных обстоятельствах они, скорее всего, никогда бы не встретились и не стали друзьями. На Брэдли черный свитер, тоже ничем не примечательный, Колин видел этот свитер сотни раз, но Брэдли — это Брэдли, даже в старом свитере он выглядит отлично.  
       Нил с легкостью проводит их внутрь. Вышибала лишь мельком взглянул на них, когда они обошли длиннющую очередь, что выстроилась снаружи.  
       — Я знаю владельца, — говорит Нил в качестве пояснения и опускает голову, когда они проталкиваются сквозь огромную толпу людей.  
       За три часа до Нового Года и дня рождения, у Колина вдруг отчего-то кружится голова. Хотя он не думал, что встретит Новый Год вот так: в клубе, среди моря незнакомых лиц, где одуряюще громко играет техно, отдаваясь вибрацией во всем теле.  
       По темным углам прячутся парочки. Колин прищуривается, пытаясь разобрать в приглушенном свете странные фигуры, едва различимые в темноте. На самом деле ему неуютно в клубах. Даже в колледже он чувствовал себя немного глупо, дергаясь под слащавую поп-музыку. И вся эта толпа тоже не его люди. Колин смотрит, как брат знакомится с девушками в тонких свитерах без рукавов, и хочет улыбнуться, но не может себя заставить. Это немного странно. Он чувствует себя здесь не в своей тарелке и отворачивается, как раз когда Нил подходит к нему, а следом за ним Брэдли с ухмылкой на лице. До этой минуты Колин даже не знал, что Брэдли куда-то уходил.  
       — А твой друг настоящий магнит для дам, — говорит Нил и подмигивает, и Брэдли краснеет и смущенно машет рукой, а потом пожимает плечами. Нил покупает им выпить, и немного погодя они пробираются сквозь толпу к друзьям и коллегам Нила. К Брэдли наклоняется какая-то блондинка в коротком красном платье и прикасается к его плечу. Ногти у нее тоже красные. Брэдли дергается в сторону от неожиданности, врезавшись в Колина и пролив свой эль на пол.  
       Позже, полтора часа спустя, все становится ясно. На вечеринке, куда они попали, отсчитывают время до Нового Года, и люди напиваются и пытаются снять друг друга, пока год еще не кончился. Это гонка против времени. Колин выпил две или «три маргариты», и Брэдли все время торчит рядом с ним, что немного странно. Он-то думал, Брэдли будет делать то же, что и Нил: приставать к блондинкам, в изысканной и учтивой манере.  
       — Почему ты не пристаешь к блондинкам, Брэдли? В изысканной и учтивой манере?  
       Брэдли смеется.  
       — Я? В учтивой? — И, допив то, что было у него в бокале, добавляет, улыбаясь одними глазами: — Мне нравятся брюнетки.  
       Колин хмыкает. Он понятия не имеет, что теперь делать с этими сведениями. Брэдли только снова смеется над ним, хотя в ситуации нет ничего смешного, и Колин уверен, что у него на лице ничего нет.  
         
       *  
         
       Позже, два странных коктейля спустя, Нил ведет к ним какую-то рыжую и говорит:  
       — А ты почему не развлекаешься, Колин? У тебя ж через пятнадцать минут день рождения! Давай, хватай себе кого-нибудь и иди! Вечеринка в полном разгаре. Все напились, и наутро никто не вспомнит собственное имя, не то, что твое, так что не бойся сделать выбор. Ну? Чего ждешь, вперед, — и он хлопает Колина по животу. Тот напряженно смеется. Брэдли моргает.  
       Наконец Нил уходит от них, чтобы поболтать с другими незнакомками, а та жизнерадостная рыжая висит у него на плече, истерично хихикая. У нее густые волосы и округлые бедра, а глаза большие и синие, обрамленные накладными ресницами. Она радостно машет Колину. Тот поднимает бокал и салютует ей.  
       — Интересно алкоголь действует на твоего брата, не находишь? Он стал настоящим бабником, — говорит Брэдли, указывая на Нила бокалом. Мгновенье спустя он смотрит на Колина пристальным и немного смущающим взглядом и подталкивает его локтем.  
       — Твой день рождения первого января, Колин, — говорит он, притворяясь обиженным, — а ты не сказал мне. Как так?  
       — Просто не было подходящего случая, — оправдывается Колин, — и кроме того, ты не спрашивал, — добавляет он, улыбаясь. Брэдли поднимает глаза к потолку.  
       — Хочешь, уйдем отсюда? — тихо говорит он, и Колин удивляется, что слышит его сквозь весь этот шум.  
       Колин неопределенно пожимает плечами. Он откидывает голову назад, чтобы допить то, что осталось у него в бокале. Брэдли наблюдает за ним, и Колин улыбается одними глазами.  
       — Тут весело, — говорит он, качаясь из стороны в сторону. Брэдли хватает его за локоть. Колин продолжает: — Мне здесь нравится. В смысле, смотри! У моего брата целых две девушки, а я торчу здесь с тобой.  
       Колин улыбается, невинно хлопая ресницами. Брэдли смеется и дергает его на себя за запястье, на короткое мгновение они прижимаются друг к другу грудью, и Колин прикасается щекой к шершавому свитеру Брэдли.  
       Какое-то время спустя Брэдли тащит его на улицу, и они пытаются пролезть сквозь толпу людей, буйных от алкоголя, отсчитывающих время до Нового Года. Десять минут, девять. Их руки подняты к потолку, а бедра двигаются в такт, в такт. В такт. Колин смеется.  
       Очередь перед входом рассеялась; на дороге полно гудящих машин — желтых, как маргаритки, такси. Восемь минут. Брэдли поплотнее запахивает пальто, надевает перчатки. Колин смотрит на него, а потом натягивает на себя куртку и бини. На улице холодно. Снова пошел снег, посыпая мелкими снежинками все вокруг: тротуары, крыши зданий.  
       — Опять я смахиваю на бомжа, который вот-вот тебя ограбит? — спрашивает Колин, отрывая взгляд от неба, и наконец встречается с Брэдли взглядом. Тот снова странно на него смотрит, но на этот раз взгляд совсем другой, гораздо мягче. В уголках его глаз снова появляются морщинки. Семь минут. Брэдли улыбается и одним плавным движением стягивает бини с Колина. Волосы у того теперь торчат в разные стороны, но у Колина нет желания их пригладить.  
       — Эй! Вообще-то, я это носил, — возмущается он, и Брэдли только смеется и прячет бини к себе в карман. Такси наконец перестают гудеть.  
       — Не смотри на меня так, — говорит Колин. И трет уши.  
       — Как? — спрашивает Брэдли.  
       Колин только молча показывает на него. В его волосах снежинки, сверкающие в свете фонарей. У Брэдли совершенно праздничный вид, и в его глазах снова появилось это странное выражение, словно говорящее, что он вот-вот сделает что-то в равной степени глупое и безрассудное.  
       — Ты нормально выглядишь, — говорит Брэдли немного погодя. — В смысле, в бини или без, ты выглядишь абсолютно нормально.  
       — Всего лишь нормально? — дразнит его Колин, покачиваясь на пятках. И улыбается. Пять минут. Брэдли смеется, вытаскивает руки и тянет его на себя, так что они оказываются лицом к лицу. Как раз достаточно, чтобы стало тепло и уютно, и снег путается в их волосах и ресницах.  
       У Брэдли мягкие перчатки, но он их снимает и прикасается к ладоням Колина. Тот дрожит. Закрывает глаза и представляет, как снег накрывает улицы словно одеялом — огромным белым одеялом, охватывающим весь город. Он снова открывает глаза, и именно в эту секунду Брэдли говорит: «Три минуты», и прикасается холодным носом к его щеке.  
       — Я из одежды вырасту, прежде чем до тебя дойдет, Колин, — медленно говорит Брэдли и прерывисто вздыхает. Он сует руки в карманы Колиновой куртки, снова их вынимает и обнимает ими лицо Колина, прикасаясь ладонями к скулам.  
       — Что? — говорит Колин, моргая. Он резко втягивает в себя воздух, а Брэдли только улыбается, и улыбка у него выходит немного грустная.  
       Мгновение спустя Брэдли воздевает взгляд к небу и снова обводит пальцами скулы Колина.  
       — Ты, — говорит он и смеется, — ты просто нечто, да?  
       — Тебе виднее, — говорит Колин, и он знает, что сейчас произойдет. Две минуты, и он слышит гвалт, доносящийся из клуба, — там уже начали отсчет, и музыка достигла своего пика. Он ждет.  
       Рядом с ними закуривает какая-то женщина на шпильках и в пятнистой юбке. Она идет мимо и поздравляет их с Новым Годом, помахав рукой, увешанной золотыми украшениями.  
       Осталось минута, от силы секунд сорок, и Брэдли говорит:  
       — С днем рождения, Колин.  
       Какое-то время оба молчат, а потом фыркают, и Брэдли придвигается ближе и наконец-то, наконец-то целует его. На улице, пока идет снег.  
       Пять секунд, четыре, три, две, и город встречает Новый Год взрывами фейерверков и аплодисментами. Машины, застрявшие на улицах, начинают гудеть, а из окон высовываются люди, пьяно размахивая американским флагом.  
       — С Новым Годом, Нью-Йорк, — кричит какой-то пьяный парень с дредами, — черт, да!  
       Они целуются, сталкиваясь зубами, губы у Брэдли слегка обветрены и пахнут лаймом и элем. Он так и не убрал рук с лица Колина, легко прикасаясь к его щекам и проводя пальцами за ушами. Колин заливается краской, когда Брэдли отстраняется. Он задевает зубами нижнюю губу Брэдли, и тот тихо смеется и снова целует его. Его дыхание щекочет лицо Колина.  
       Колин широко улыбается и утыкается носом в воротник Брэдли, отряхивая пальцами снег. Он прижимается щекой к плечу Брэдли, чувствуя кожей прохладную и влажную ткань пальто.  
       — Спасибо, — говорит Колин, — спасибо, — а потом еще тише, уткнувшись носом Брэдли в шею: — С Новым Годом, Брэдли.  
       Брэдли сует руки в карманы его брюк и притягивает Колина еще ближе, и такое ощущение, что они стоят так целый час, прижавшись друг к другу.  
       — Идем, именинник, я угощу тебя кофе, — говорит Брэдли немного погодя, хватая Колина за руку, словно так и надо. — Я знаю одно место, где подают отличный кофе. Тебе понравится. Точно. — И он беспечно улыбается.  
       Колин смеется в ответ, потому что так оно и есть — по крайней мере звучит просто потрясающе.  
       — Ладно, — говорит он, кивая, — но тебе лучше постараться, чтоб я не пожалел об этом.  
       — О, непременно, — откликается Брэдли и подмигивает ему. — А разве я не всегда так делаю?  
       — Ну и самомнение у тебя, — говорит Колин.  
       Брэдли усмехается.  
       Он протягивает Колину ладонь, и тот берет ее, и они идут вместе по улице, держась за руки. Кафе, куда приводит его Брэдли, открыто двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и внутри сильно пахнет жареным миндалем. В углу стоит сверкающий музыкальный автомат, который проигрывает джазовые пластинки пятидесятых, Фрэнка Синатру и Куинси Джонса. Они ныряют в угловую кабинку и пьют кофе, кидая друг в друга кусочки засохшего пирога.  
       Они остаются там до пяти утра, пока снег не покрывает тротуары толстым белым ковром. Потом они возвращаются в квартиру Нила, плечом к плечу, Колин в своей бини в синюю полоску и Брэдли в своем толстом теплом пальто.  


        _Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> * Бини — небольшая круглая шапочка.  
> ** Марио Карт — гоночная видеоигра.  
> *** «Бостон Ред Сокс» — бейсбольная команда из Бостона.  
> **** «Бургер Кинг», «Уэндиз» — две сети экспресс-кафе. Специализируются на продаже гамбургеров.


End file.
